dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Rediffusion Television (Kittenolivia)
Rediffusion Cablevision Channel One 1968-1970 In order to allow a little fresh blood into the ITV network in 1968, the ITA proposed that ABC and Rediffusion join forces to form a new London weekday contractor. They did so, creating the legendary Thames Television. Meanwhile, Rediffusion's international arm was looking to pastures new (cable, to be more precise). They teamed up with Radio-Television Kittenolivia to launch Kittenolivia's first cable system. RTK and Rediffusion were the best people to capitalise on this, really - they already had a nascent network of cables, installed many years earlier to pipe KTV and ICHC channels and Radio Kittenolivia stations to homes without a nearby transmitter, but this system had fallen into disuse. As it was, the technology was in its infancy, and although Rediffusion could offer subscribers a five-channel lineup, few either wanted or could afford the new service. Rediffusion managed to get a good trade in new towns like Vivanova where the equipment could be installed much more easily. Rediffusion managed to lease some permanent bandwidth on the newly-launched KittenStar and Teleplus satellites, eliminating the need for cross-country cable but costing a great deal of money nonetheless. This was used as both an ident and a test card. Channel One 1970-1975 Channel One started broadcasting in colour in 1970. Realising that they wanted to look very different from the major terrestrial English-language television channels (KTV1, KTV2, TV3, ICHC Television Service, and the various stations comprising the Regional Television Network), it was decided that an arresting use of red would be a good idea. Some viewers disagreed and cancelled their subscriptions, but once people got used to having their retinas seared every time an ident was played out few complaints were heard. Because all Rediffusion subscribers had to use 625-line televisions there was little point in including a colour strap. RediffusionTXinservice-1973.jpg|KRTC Transmitters In Service slide, from 1973. Cable services were licensed and controlled by the KRTC when it came into being, and Rediffusion Cablevision was still subject to KRTC rules and regulations - which included the obligatory TX In Service slide at startup. The government wanted to exercise some control over content and to have a stick with which to beat Rediffusion if they stepped out of line. Therefore, Rediffusion Cablevision were forced to divide into two - Rediffusion Cablevision (the broadcast side) and Rediffusion Telecommunications (the hardware side - cable, relays, booster stations etc). Rediffusion Telecommunications were then tasked to lease the hardware back to the KRTC, who were in charge of licensing, just as they were with Regional Television. Thus, effectively, Rediffusion just became another Regional Television contractor, operating on a special cable licence, which would theoretically come up for renewal in 1982 just like all the others... Understandably, they were furious about this and only did it because they were forced to by the terms of the original licence to broadcast issued by the KRTC in 1968. Knowing that the cable network which they had spent so much money to develop might someday be used by a rival company provided an added impetus to get rid of some of the more hackneyed programmes and repeats and commission new programming. The KRTC still regulates cable today, and has a set of rules to prevent "network decay", which leads to (for example) HBO Kittenolivia still being an all-movie channel and History Channel Kittenolivia having no conspiracy theory programming. Rediffusion Cablevision 1975-1978 1978-1980 Rediffusionktrc.jpg|The late 70s KRTC slide. KTV, as the owners of the cable equipment, get a name-check. The adastral appears in a rather more pleasing blue and white, rather than the dour red and black configuration which Rediffusion favoured throughout the seventies. This color scheme was also used for the ident. 1980-1984 It all had to come to an end sometime. Rediffusion's contract didn't come up for renewal in the normal way; instead, the KRTC changed its regulations for cable and satellite broadcasters to the current, Canadian-style system. At the end of 1984, Rediffusion Cablevision planned to close themselves down. Rediffusion Telecommunications took their trading name, and tried to find contractors who would take over the old channels. Due to advances in coding technology and replacement of old transmission equipment, Rediffusion could now offer twelve channels spaces to the highest bidder. Rediffusion (first era) 1985-1987 ICHC Pictures Corporation, a large Kittenolivian film company, won the auction. On January 1, 1985, this ident was seen for the first time. While this ident was originally schedules to last only a month until a new ident could be made, the ident would remain until early 1987. 1987-1989 In 1987, ICHC acquired the infrastructure from RTK, and wanted to revamp Rediffusion with its own ideas and images. The spinning adastral was rejected for a new stylized "R" which would first appear in front of images of Kittenolivian landmarks. ICHCproductionrediffusion.jpg|Rediffusion produced programs were now being branded "ICHC" programs. Here is an example of ICHC end cap from 1988. 1989-1993 The new logo got negative feedback from viewers. ICHC agreed to return the adastral as the Rediffusion logo and end the use of the ICHC name on Rediffusion productions. RediffusionProductions1989.jpg|The production slide. Rediffusion Network Kittenolivia 1993-1996 RediffusionKittenolivia1993.jpg|The production slide was a standard Rediffusion Network endcap with a small appearance of the Kittenolivia name on the trademark Rediffusion stripe. The ident had a similar design. Rediffusion (second era) 1996-1999 Rediffusion introduced this beach and sky style in 1996. 1999-2003 Rediffusion Television 2003-present The station launched on Freeview in Autumn 2003. The main difference in the 2003 Rediffusion ident is the doubling of beams on the adastral, from sixteen to thirty-two. Rediffusion was assigned a new slogan, "It's a beautiful day.", in reference to the new, sun-like logo. Category:ICHC Holdings (Kittenolivia) Category:1968